


The Bus

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But only a bit, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Just a bit of sadness, Previous Car Accident, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: It hadn’t necessarily been Phil’s dream to own a coffee shop. However, after a life changing--nearly ending--event, he developed a new outlook on life. In need of a change of scenery, Phil enlists the help of his long time friend Melinda May to open up The Bus. With her business skills and keen mind and his direction and vision The Bus is sure to be a great success. All they need are some good employees and they find them in Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Skye. However, when another employee, Grant Ward, turns out to be trading inside business information with the rival cafe around the corner, Phil must rally the rest of the team to keep the little coffee shop afloat.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: AU August 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just going to be a moodboard, but then the lovely @stanningjay said it would make a cute fic and now here I am! I'm sure this has been done before but I still thought it would be fun to try my hand at it! This first chapter is a part of AU August and so I might not get to the second chapter for a bit. However, I am already enjoying writing this so I will try and return to it as soon as I can!! Thank you all so much for all the lovely support! Now, enjoy!

How odd that even in dreams he could feel the impact of the airbag. It was always the thing that woke him up. He dreamed on through the loud crash, the dizzying lights, and the metallic taste in his mouth, but the sudden force to his ribs and all the air leaving his lungs shot him awake. Even after he remembered where he was, at home in his bed with the side lamp still on, his chest continued to burn for a good twenty minutes after the nightmare.

That was how he woke up that morning, dawn breaking on the horizon and that bruised and burning sensation in his ribs. Despite the said burning feeling, Phil Coulson got out of bed and got started on his breakfast. He dressed nicely, took extra care when shaving, ate heartily, and walked out the door into the brisk morning air. 

After weeks of physical therapy and counseling, Phil decided a change of scenery was in order. As his therapist has put it, the accident was like a fork in the path of his life. Moving away from New York was him choosing which way he wanted to go. He had been a teacher for over thirty years and, as rewarding as the work was, he needed to step away and give himself something new to focus on. He’d always liked the idea of owning a bakery or a restaurant, something where he could offer people one of life’s little delights: food. He wouldn’t have called it a dream by any means, but after his accident the idea began to grow on him. However, it wasn’t until he moved back to California that the whole idea finally came to him. 

Once he was settled at his new place, he had decided to meet up with Maria Hill, an old friend from college, at a cafe close by to his new apartment. It was there that the complete idea hit him. He could open up a coffee shop. 

“Is this some sort of midlife crisis?” Maria asked when he brought up the idea to her.

Phil shook his head and pushed away his burnt cup of coffee. “Thanks for that. And no, it’s more like an afterlife crisis, but what does it matter? It’s a good idea.”

“I don’t know, Phil. Look at your competition. You’re in a college town. There are three Starbucks just on the main road and enough hipster places to satisfy the more particular customers. The market is flooded.”

“Then I come up with something unique. A study zone, serve food as well as coffee, line the place with old books. Make it retro.”

“Retro?” Maria parroted, her eyebrow quirking like a question mark. 

“Vintage. Dress it up like the forties, play records, use my history magic on the place. I could put up chalkboards for study sessions and have flowers in old Erlenmeyer flasks. And, I won’t overcharge for coffee that tastes like dirt. I’ll have fair prices for quality drinks and good food.”

Phil looked at his friend with excitement filling in the tired lines of his face. For the first time since the accident, he felt excited about something, and even if Maria didn’t support the idea he was going to do it. It would be nice to have someone believe in the idea, though. And so leaned forward in his chair, folded his hands on the table, and begged her with his eyes to believe in his idea.

“I’ve got enough money stored away for it and I don’t think my idea’s half bad. You don’t have to make faces.”

“I’m not making faces. I believe in you, Phil. I really do. I just want you to remember that it’ll be an uphill battle,” Maria said. 

“I know,” he replied. 

She picked up her own cup of coffee and took a sip to help her focus. Though the drink made her grimace it did clear her mind. “Just promise me you’ll make a better cup than this.”

“Sounds like a deal to me.”

It was after they had left the cafe that Maria brought up a very good point that Phil hadn’t thought about. 

“You’ll need someone on the business side of things,” she said, wrapping her coat around herself as Phil walked her to her car. “Have any ideas on that front?”

He nodded, a picture already coming into focus before Maria answered her own question and spoke the image in his head. 

“There’s always May,” she said, a knowing smile pulling at her normally steady face. 

“If she’d be up for it. Haven’t seen her since Andrew.”

“That was three years ago, Phil. And who knows, maybe she’s up for a change too. Get her back in the game.”

“Yeah,” he said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, “maybe.”

And that's when he decided if he was going down this new path, he might as well walk down it with a purpose. It was with this renewed sense of purpose that Phil got into his car that brisk morning three weeks later and drove to meet Melinda May.

Standing on the sidewalk in the pale blue light of spring, Phil stood resolutely outside an empty storefront. It didn’t take long for her car to pull up and park, her head poking up as she got out of her car. 

“Melinda,” he said, fighting off a smile the moment he caught sight of her face.

“Phil,” she replied. “What are we doing here?”

“I’m doing well, thanks. Yourself?”

She just raised her eyebrows. 

“I have a job offer for you. If you’re up for it.”

“I’m not buying this restaurant with you, Phil.”

“And I’m not asking you to. And it won’t be a restaurant. More of a coffee shop situation.” Her brows raised as her mouth worked into a frown, causing him to smile. “There’ll be more than coffee on the menu. I could provide an...assortment of teas. Keep a secret bottle of Haig if you want something stronger.” Despite her trying to hide it, he thought that had gotten a smile. “May, I’ll be in charge of management, hiring, firing, menu, all of it. I just need your help getting The Bus off the ground.”

“The Bus?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m calling it. And trust me, it’ll be a really nice bus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💕


End file.
